


The difference in a change

by Smolbeenyboi



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeenyboi/pseuds/Smolbeenyboi
Summary: In the fic they are 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the fic they are 14

That was the last straw! Eric cartman must pay for his transgressions against his victims,and butters was going to be the one to do it. For years he had picked on him but now Eric would pay. Butters recently had been dabbling in the dark arts, and he had found the perfect spell to hex eric with.

 A gender switch spell.

It was an easily reversed hex, but that would be a fitting punishment for a boy who was virtually satan.

Butters readied the ingredients into the cauldron. 

"chili of a tenorman, pube of a man, fur from a ginger cow, blood from the covicted..." the essence of the potion drifted upwards. 

 I was complete.

That night, butters slipped out of his bedroom, and sneaked into Eric's bedroom. He looked so peaceful sleeping in his shark pyjamas. Litte did he know he would wake up the next morning with different genitals.

Butters rarely got this close to eric, and he was starting to realise how thin his arms, legs, and face were, but suddenly the slumbering boy stirred, and butters slipped away, unnoticed as he had arrived.

Butters was jittery on the way home. Would his spell work? He hoped it would, and that eric would become a girl. He would laugh, just as eric had at him, many times before. Memories like these canceled out all negative thoughts about his actions, and he was excited to see the results. 

The next morning when he got to school, nothing had changed. Except that Eric upheld a shit eating grin for the whole day. He didnt try anything evil, or made fun of anyone. He was just happy. He wondered "did my spell go wrong" ... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erics perspective

Erica was the name on his birth certificate, and every day he tried to erase it. His body would always haunt him, but hey, thats just the problem with being transgender.

Eric had known from a young age that he was definitely a boy, and made sure his mom knew it, and so a few weeks before his first day of school, he cut his hair, and his mom rang up for counselling. Fast forward a few months, and it was almost like Erica had never existed. Almost. He may have had the school fooled but he would always feel weird about his body. Fast forward a few years, and his mom couldn't pay for hormone treatment, he had to use a binder, and always felt pissed off.

He had spent years without his friends and peers finding out. I had been hell. He couldnt tell anyone for fear of being bullied, or worse, and that made him angry. So yeah, sometimes he took it out on butters, and kyle, and anyone within a 12 mile radius, but his hurt kind of excused his actions. Didnt it?

So that was why on Friday morning when he woke up, he thought he was still dreaming. No more binder. No more feeling born wrong. He was how he wanted to be. 

Eric woke up to a somewhat hard feeling in his lower regions. It was an odd occurrence that was new to him. He sat up and there was an appendage where his, fanny, used to be. He lifted the sheets to find a dick. It alarmed him, but also excited him. "is this mine to keep" he thought joyously to himself. I was too good to be true. He felt his chest. No boobs, no binder. A smooth, flat chest. Once he had triple checked that he wasn't dreaming he sprung out of bed to tell his mom.

"MOM! MOM! YOU ARE WONT BELIEVE IT!" 

"What is it poopsikins"

"I HAVE BALLS MOM.  _ **BALLS.**_ I'M A BOY MOM."

"Yes poopsikins i know"

"yeah mom but for realsies. I have a dick. No titties. All boy here" 

It was all very exciting, and eric especially felt happier than usual because he wasn't a girl anymore.

He was a Boy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Liane froze. Was it true? Was he really a boy? She knew he couldn't bear another one of those dreams, and it broke her heart every time he woke up.

"poopsikins, are you sure you're not dreaming again" liane hesitantly asked. She didn't want to upset or hurt him when he felt vulnerable because it never ended well. 

"you can even check mom, im all normal" eric lifted his hoodie to reveal a flat chest, and no binder. His mom started crying with joy. 

"sweety that's wonderful!" they hugged on the sofa for a few minutes, until liane pulled away to check the time.

"you'd better get dressed for school hun" she said wiping away the tears. 

That day, Eric skipped into school. He was overjoyed. He was nice to people, and smiled, and wasn't angry at all. It was brilliant. 

However, there was one little boy in the corner, watching for signs of a gender swap, but finding none. 


	4. Chapter 4

Butters was furious. Had his spell not worked? Maybe he was just crap at everything. He hadn't felt like this for a long time.

Butters could feel his fingers tingling, his posture changing, and the scent of tin foil in the air...

'HA HA HA! PROFESSOR CHAOS ITS BACK IN BUSINESS!' 

... 

 Meanwhile, Eric was positively elated. He had never felt so confident. The thing is, Eric had never realised what a strong hold his disphoria had over him. But now he was free to live his truth, and be happy. The dark filter of dysphoria and shame was lifted, and all eric could see was rainbows from here on out.

It was a miracle. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who likes my writing. Honestly it makes me so happy to see people enjoying my work, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Tell Me if I make any spelling mistakes in the comments.

Kyle was always a... Feminine kind of boy. He liked to play with dolls, and dress up, where other boys would play with mud, or play football. His parents on the other hand looked down on anything that broke the stereotypes, or that was considered 'breaking the norms. They accepted, but they never  _supported_ , which is why it felt so much harder for Kyle to come out to his family.

His freinds however were a different story. Kyle didn't want to feel like he was copying them. Kenny was pan, stan was bi (with a preference for girls), no one knew what eric was about, and Kyle. Well Kyle was gay, but he didn't want to jump onto the LGBTQ+ bandwagon. That truly would make his squad the gay squad.

After a few years of being told that homosexuals are 'degenerates' whilst also coming to terms with your sexuality can have a toll on someone, especially Kyle, who was once described as having a 'sensitive soul'. 

Which is why he decided to go to the gay club on Friday night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Butters was ready to call it, and reverse the hex he had set on eric. It had not had the desired effects, and to be honest, the professor chaos side of him was pissed off. What was even the point. If anything the spell had made eric  _happier_. So butters got all of his ingredients together and reversed the spell.

...

Eric was having an excellent week. He had become a biological boy overnight, he was happy, and everything was coming together. But he was on edge. Nothing could be this good for Eric cartman without consequences. And this is why, although devastated, he wasn't suprised that he was back to a girls anatomy. Another lifetime of misery.

Of course this would happen to him. Nothing good ever happens to someone like him. God gave him a piece of happiness and ripped it away. 

Eric's mom knew something was up when he schlumped down the stairs the next morning. His face was tearstained but his expression was emotionless. 

The binder was back, and it hurt, Eric certainly did not miss the aches from his shoulders, or the emotional pain of having to wear it again.

.... 

Eric's freinds noticed a change in his mood compared to the previous week and they were on the edge of being worried. A week later and the gang decided to stage an intervention, disguised as a sleepover to find out the problem. 

.... 

Thrilling is the only word kyle could use to describe his time at the gay club. It was vibrant, loud, and fabulous. The queen's were looking on point. A cute guy winked at him. Freaking Britney was playing on a loop. 

It was the best kyle had felt in a long time. And so he started to go regularly. 

.... 

Butters realised that the most effective thing he could've done was to mess with erics gender. He was feeling pretty good about inflicting his pain onto eric. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday afternoon and stan was preparing for the 'lads sleepover' he had snacks, and some cash to get a takeaway, the guys were gonna bring some games to play. He was very exited. It was the first time since he had come out to his parents that he was allowed to have a sleepover, and in the end he was only allowed because he bribed shelly to tell his parents to let him.

Stan was glad his parents accepted him, but he couldn't help but wish he had have waited until college to tell his parents, because anytime he wanted to invite his freinds over, it was just a pain in the arse to convince his parents that they 'they weren't going to have a big gay orgy' but alas, he was having the squad over tonight, even if it was to find out what was up with Eric.

... 

 Eric was depressed; there was no other explanation. He was on his way to the sleepover at stans, but he just felt dead inside; disassociated from his body, a spirit on the astral plain. Urgh, he thought to himself, i need to stop being so goddamn emo. At least he had cards against humanity to look forward to.

...

Kenny was a slut for tea. Couldn't get enough of it. The intervention was gonna be the highlight of his week,  _ney,_ month. Whatever gossip he had gotten from bebe could never quench his thirst like an eric cartman tragic life story.

He knew he should be worried about his freind, but there was gonna be more tea at this sleep over than in, like, Britain or China. It was gonna be great. 


	8. Chapter 8

Stan had told Kyle and Kenny to meet at his house 30 minutes before eric, so they could plan what they were going to say to him. After about 20 minutes of arguing, they decided Kenny could try and get him alone and ask hime what was up, and if all went well, they might find out the problem. 

... 

Eric got to stan's and noticed that everyone was acting... Nicer to him. It was weird, but kinda nice so he just ignored it. But then he went to the kitchen to get a drink. And Kenny followed him.

At first they just stood in an awkward silence, except the sound of water gushing out of the tap. The water was level with the top of the glass when eric turned off the tap, so he stood over the edge sipping it. Then Kenny spoke up... 

... 

'what's up dude' eric quietly replied with nothing, but his face had gone pale. 

'come on, last week, you were the happiest I've ever seen you, but now... You're just upset and angry. We are worried about you man, please tell us what's wrong.' Kenny pleaded and eventually eric shifted uncomfortably where he was leaning against the countertop. 

'I'm assuming the other two wanna know aswell?' Kenny nodded vigorously

... 

Eric sighed. He didn't really want to have to ever tell the guys this secret, but he also knew they would keep persisting until he told them. And who knows, maybe he would feel better. 

Eric very much doubted it, but he had already agreed to tell them. It was going to be a long night. 

'so guys, you want to know why I've been... Angrier than usual?' they all nodded with varying degrees of excitement. Here goes. 

'so you know how we are all guys? I well, I wasn't born a guy. I was born a girl... Im transgender.' there was a shocked silence throughout the room. This wasn't what they had expected. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

'so you were born in a girls body... But you identify as a boy' eric explained all of their questions until finally kyle asked,

'but you've been a boy the whole time we've known you, something else must have happened' eric shifted in his seat

'well a few weeks ago, I woke up, and i had... I had a boys body' the guys just looked confused

'surely you would be happy then.' eric told them that yeah, he was happy, but after a week he changed back, and so he had felt even more dismal than usual. 

Eric felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.yes, he hadn’t wanted to tell them like this, but at least it was over and he didn’t have to worry about one of them finding out by accident.


	10. Chapter 10

 Eric decided to visit butters.

he hadn’t seen him in a while, which was weird because usually they spent almost all of their time together. However, Eric thought there was a problem (and he was bored) so went to visit him. This would also give Eric enough time to come out to Butters, because he may aswell tell everyone so people couldn’t blackmail him with it.

he left his house, a cool breeze hitting his face as he walked out the door, and made his way down the street to the Stotch’s house. 

...

Butters was not as happy as he thought he would be at Eric’s misery. Heck, it just wasn’t who he was to be happy at someone else’s sadness. He was going to apologise the next time he saw Eric and put this whole mess behind him for good.

meanwhile Eric’s soft knock could faintly be heard from butter’s bedroom. Butters skidded along the corridor and opened the door barely a moment after Eric had stopped knocking.

Eric was a picture of misery. His hair was unkempt, his eyes were darker than vantablack, and a sad look was plastered over his face. He stepped inside of the Stotch residence, and almost immediately Butters was overwhelmed by the pungent scent of lynx Africa, which was weird because this wasn’t the deodorant Eric usually used.

’hey Butters, can we talk,’ Eric sighed. He looked like he wanted to cry, and Butters could do nothing but feel sorry for the poor soul presented in front of him. Eric was atleast a head shorter than the second shortest kid in their year, and Butters was one of the tallest, so he hunched over, leaning his head on Eric’s head, and gave him a hug.

Butters has never realised how small Eric was. He was a lot slimmer than he was during childhood, but he also wore extremely loose fitting clothes, giving him a larger frame than he actually had.

for a short time, Eric let Butters hug him, but eventually he pushed away and muttered ‘that’s gay’ and blushed a little.

’anyway Butters I have some thing to tell you-‘

’so do i Eric,’ interrupted Butters ‘but sorry you go first.’

’uhm okay then. Well Butters I’m transgender.’

there was a short pause.

’so you’re a girl?’

Eric sighed. He really regrets the time in 4th grade when he was a dick to get his own bathroom. In the long run, it caused more shit than it solved.

’im a boy butters, you fucknut. I was born with girl parts and... shit, but I identify as a boy. That’s why sometimes I’m a dick for no reason. I could be bummed out about it or I could be on my period.’ Butters heart stopped. He was in deep shit. ‘But you may have noticed the other day I was happier than I have ever been in my life. Its because something, I don’t know what, made me turn into a cisgender boy. But now I’m back to being a biological . And I’m so sorry for always treating you like shit Butters, I shouldn’t have but I’m just so upset all the time and-‘ Eric started sobbing into his hands. 

‘Eric I’m so so sorry.’

Eric gave butters a meaningful look. A look that said he didn’t need to apologise. A look of its not your fault. A look of trust and freindship. But most of all it was a look of gratification, and it demolished Butters insides, so he felt hollow and empty.

’Butters its not your fault.’ Sighed Eric heavy heartedly. A single year streamed down Butters face.

’Eric it is my fault! I shouldn’t have gone to the witch and cast a spell on you, to reverse your gender. I should have just left you when you were happy!’ By the end of his speech he was bawling.

’wait wait wait, Butters what the fuck do you mean *you found a way to reverse gender*’ Butters stopped crying for a moment to choke out the words;

’the witch helped...’

...

 Kyle was having a bomb at the club. His booty shorts made his ass look damn fine and he was feeling fabulous. He didn’t have to worry about being beaten down unknowingly by his parents. He could just be free and express himself however the fuck he wanted to. 

He got home that night feeling refreshed and energised, and when he got into bed he felt complete. He lay, staring at the ceiling, and started to wonder who else was gay in his grade. Secretly he hoped Cartman was, but he didn’t quite know why.

...

‘Honest to god Bebe, I was so fucking surprised... you can’t tell anyone though, this goss is just between us gals. Bye hunty.’ Kenny felt kinda bad for giving out information like candy, but Bebe wouldn’t tell anyone else... at least he hoped she wouldn’t.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is like as long as the whole rest of the story lol. Whoops I dun goofed. Next chapter Eric is gonna go to the gay club because kyman is my otp and fuck you. Please give me suggestions, I’ve been projecting up to this point. Loads of my school mates have been begging to read this and I’m like nope so yall are lucky. Or not. Idgaf.  
> Beeny boi out bruv


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just gonna be about Kyle, and he’s gonna come out to ya boi, uhm, *****

Going to the club on a Friday night was so freeing. Kyle felt so in place there, he had to spend more time there, clinging to the bright lights and sounds.

he started going on Saturday nights as well and soon found out about a drag competition they held on Saturdays. At first, he was afraid to even think about doing it, but after a couple of drinks he thought ‘fuck it’ and went to enter next weeks competition.

_now all I need is some hair,clothes, and makeup._

_....._  

kyle was practicing his drag routine when kenny burst through his bedroom door with no warning. He felt caught. 

‘Uhm hey dude.’ Kenny looked startled and not even in a bad way. ‘Damn boy you be lookin fine right now,’ drooled kenny ‘But that’s not why I came’ 

kenny came to tell me he had finally managed to bang Butters last night.

’could you not have just, yanno texted me?’ I’m kinda frustrated by his excuse. He pulls his pockets inside out. Oh yeah no phone.

’so I guess I had better tell you whey I’m dressed up in this... attire,’ I’m just done at this point to be honest.

’that would be nice, yes.’ 

‘So you know how recently I’ve been bailing on you guys at the weekened?’ Kenny nodded in agreement. ‘Well... I’ve been going to the gay club on Friday nights. Recently I started also going on Saturdays as well, and I found out there was a drag show, and I’m practicing my routine for next week.’ It felt kinda nice to get all of this off my chest to someone he knew would accept him.

Kenny was speechless. Kyle, who was the most stereotypically straight guy, was not only gay, but also a drag queen. There was silence for a few moments.

’And I think I’m in love with Cartman.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get a review or comment on this chapter I’ll write more, and often tbh


	12. Chapter 12

Kenny rolled his eyes. Of freaking course Kyle loves Cartman. Anyone could see it from a mile away. Except that gorgeous, blue eyed... dumbass, that Kyle claimed to ‘be in love with’. This is bullshit. I’ve worked my ass off to be nice and good boyfriend material to Eric but I bet he will just whisk him away to the beautiful life he deserves. I wanted that for him, but it should be me that gives it to him.  Not fucking brofolvski.

 ‘But dude... Fatass fucking hates you.’ I kicked myself. I knew deep down Eric would be thrilled if he knew Kyle liked him, but I couldn’t let him go.

Kyle looked at kenny in A worried manor.

’you think?’ Good, Kenny thought, I’ve rustled his jimmies. It would be for the best anyway, Kyle would end up with Stan, and Kenny with Eric.

After a few moments of silence, Kyle rose from his seat. ‘Well it’s worth a fuckin try.’ And with those words he waltzed out the door.

shit.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, down by starks pond, Stan was confused. He didn’t understand why any of it mattered to anyone if it caused a shit storm like this. Angrily he kicked a rock into the lake and took a large swig of the bottle of vodka in his hand.

eventually, he fell down to the floor and broke into loud sobs. It was always the little things that riled him up like this. It made him unsure of himself, uncomfortable even. Stan had never really come to terms with himself in the boy-girl spectrum, and he was suddenly reminded of the events in 4th grade when the whole bathroom fiasco happened. He downed the dregs of his vodka bottle, and looked across the pond. He often came down here to drink, occasionally contemplating suicide on the brutal waters of starks pond.

after a while of staring at the choppy waters that were starks pond, Stan staggered home. He hated just the whole concept of gender, but what can you do, so he just wandered off, leaving his feelings behind.

.....

It was quite late when Eric heard the loud, authoritarian banging at his door. That wasn’t to say he was asleep though, so he hobbled over to the door, on legs that had fallen asleep prior to getting up. 

“Hey fatass, can I come in?” Kyle looked like he was going to piss his pants, if Eric was being completely honest, which he always was.

”desperate much?” Eric quipped. Kyle gave him an irritated glare.

”can you stay serious for one goddamn minute whilst I tell you what I came for?!” Eric looked at Kyle dead in the eyes with the darkest eyes he had ever seen.

”no, no I cannot,” Eric fell back onto the couch in peaks of laughter, and Kyle found it hard not to smile at him.               “But I can sure as shit try. What did you want to tell meh Kahl?”

”Uhm, err, Uhm, do you want to come and see love Simon with me and the guys tomorrow?” 

“Yes definitely, But that’s not why you came is it Kahl? To ask me to see some movie with you guys, an outing that I planned.” Eric smiles at Kyles paling face. Kyle knows he fucked up, he doesn’t know why he bailed last minute.

”fine... that’s not why I came,” Eric rolled his eyes,” I came to tell you... I have a... crush... on you.” Kyle hung his head and Eric just stared blankly.

”who the fuck set you up to this? You know I’m going through a tough time at the moment without, you taking the piss outta me, and me being outed again this week. I can believe that poor son of a bitch told you about my crush on you. It’s not fair... not fair goddamnit!” 

Eric broked down into large, choked-up sobs. Kyle was speechless, but found the ability to still stroke his crushes hair to sooth him.


End file.
